Curtis Armstrong
| birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1983–present }} Curtis Armstrong (born November 27, 1953) is an American actor best known for his portrayal as Booger in the Revenge of the Nerds movies, as Herbert Viola in the TV series Moonlighting, and as famed record producer Ahmet Ertegun in Ray. Early life Curtis Armstrong was born in Detroit, Michigan, the son of Norma E. (née D'Amico), a teacher, and Robert Leroy Armstrong.Curtis Armstrong Biography (1953-) He graduated from Berkley High School in Berkley, Michigan and later attended and graduated from Oakland University in Rochester, Michigan.Sandoval, Emiliana. "Five Things: about Curtis Armstrong." , Detroit Free Press, May 1, 2006. Accessed May 31, 2007. "Local guy Curtis Armstrong has carved out a steady film career. His most recent movie, "Akeelah and the Bee," came out Friday. STARTING OUT Armstrong was born in 1953 in Detroit and graduated from Berkley High School." Career Armstrong's first role came in the 1983 hit film Risky Business. However, he is probably best known for his next role, that of Dudley "Booger" Dawson in the 1984 hit comedy movie Revenge of the Nerds and its 1987 sequel Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise. He later reprised his role as Booger in the 1992 television movie Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation and once again in the 1994 television movie Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love. Armstrong's typecasting in the role was mocked in The Simpsons episode “E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)”. His other films include Better Off Dead, Big Bully, One Crazy Summer, Bad Medicine, National Lampoon's Van Wilder, Smokin' Aces, Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, Jingle All The Way, Southland Tales, and Beer for My Horses. He also had a recurring role as Herbert Viola on the television series Moonlighting, and played the part of Ahmet Ertegün in the biographical film Ray (2004). He provided the voice for Mr. Moleguaco on the Disney Channel original series The Emperor's New School. Curtis was also in Akeelah and the Bee & Max Keeble's Big Move. He played "Farley", a fictional composite character based on members of Elvis Presley's real entourage in the 1997 cult-comedy film Elvis Meets Nixon. Armstrong plays a character named Snot in the animated sitcom American Dad!, parodying his role from Revenge of the Nerds. He also had a role as Double Wide in the cartoon series Stroker and Hoop on Cartoon Network. Armstrong appeared in the 2006 production of Akeelah and the Bee, playing principal Mr. Welch. He was on VH1's 100 Greatest Teen Stars despite being thirty when he played his first role. Recently, he played Mecklen, Buddy "Aces" Israel's attorney, in the 2007 film, Smokin' Aces. In the feature film Ray, for preparation for his role as music executive Ahmet Ertegün, he had the top part of his head shaved to simulate male pattern baldness. He guest starred in episode 10 — "Much Too Much" and had a much smaller part in episode 11 — "Owner of a Lonely Heart" in season two of Grey's Anatomy. Armstrong played a deejay named Jerry Thunder in That '70s Show, episode 315, "Radio Daze." In 2008, he guest starred in the iCarly episode "iStakeout" as a convenience store clerk who was suspected of pirating movies. In 2009 he appeared in Ratko: The Dictator's Son, and Locker 13. He also played the part of fictional astronaut Chaz Dalton on an episode of the TV series My Name is Earl. In addition to his acting career, Armstrong's affinity for the music of Harry Nilsson has prompted him to become an expert on Nilsson's work. He has written liner notes for CD reissues of Nilsson albums, and has been instrumental in archival and bonus track preparation for these reissues. Additionally, Armstrong is an avid fan of Washington Irving, Laurel and Hardy, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories. In 2009, Armstrong also played a paranoid character in a mental institution on the House season six premiere, Broken. Also in 2009 Armstrong appeared in American Pie Presents: Book of Love, as a teacher obsessed with the principal of the school. References External links * * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Michigan Category:Oakland University alumni Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:1953 births Category:Living people da:Curtis Armstrong fr:Curtis Armstrong pl:Curtis Armstrong fi:Curtis Armstrong